Question: Reduce to lowest terms: $- \dfrac{1}{6} \div \dfrac{6}{5} = {?}$
Solution: Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiplying by the reciprocal of the fraction. The reciprocal of $ \dfrac{6}{5}$ is $ \dfrac{5}{6}$ Therefore: $ - \dfrac{1}{6} \div \dfrac{6}{5} = - \dfrac{1}{6} \times \dfrac{5}{6} $ $ \phantom{- \dfrac{1}{6} \times \dfrac{5}{6}} = \dfrac{-1 \times 5}{6 \times 6} $ $ \phantom{- \dfrac{1}{6} \times \dfrac{5}{6}} = \dfrac{-5}{36} $